


Malfunction

by Jet44



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Neal, Hurt/Comfort, Neal in jail, Neal's Tracker, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 53
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet44/pseuds/Jet44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOW COMPLETE! Tracking anklets aren’t perfect. For Neal Caffrey, a malfunctioning anklet becomes a nightmare. After nearly dying in Riker’s, Neal has to put his life and soul in Peter’s hands to recover from blows mental, emotional, and physical. Neal whump, hurt/comfort, deep friendship with a hurt Neal and comforting Peter. No permanent damage will be done!</p><p>The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.</p><p>Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, prisoner abuse, profanity, childhood injury/trauma. Far more violent than my previous WC fics - I don't leave Neal with any permanent damage, but I do beat the hell out of him physically and emotionally.
> 
> You’ve probably noticed, if you follow my stories, that I write a more idealized version of Neal, Peter, and their friendship. Nowhere are you going to see that more than here.
> 
> I recently watched The Normal Heart (If you want Matt Bomer to break your heart into a million pieces - wow. He’s a world-class actor along with being devastatingly handsome, and Will. Break. Your. Heart.). The open, passionate emotion of that movie is going to be with me for a while when I write these two. I don’t read the Neal/Peter relationship as sexual, but I do read it as containing a hell of a lot of love.
> 
> I guess I’d put this story in the spectrum of what those two characters would be if they were in a world where they didn’t have to mask and protect themselves so much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW COMPLETE! Tracking anklets aren’t perfect. For Neal Caffrey, a malfunctioning anklet becomes a nightmare. After nearly dying in Riker’s, Neal has to put his life and soul in Peter’s hands to recover from blows mental, emotional, and physical. Neal whump, hurt/comfort, deep friendship with a hurt Neal and comforting Peter. No permanent damage will be done!
> 
> The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.
> 
> Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title [Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0747QRHXM)

 

It just went live on amazon, and you want to boost its release numbers, it's only .99 cents for the first couple of days :D Absolutely no pressure if not though! <https://www.amazon.com/dp/B0747QRHXM>

 

 

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	2. Chapter 2

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	3. Chapter 3

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	5. Chapter 5

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	6. Chapter 6

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	7. Chapter 7

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	8. Chapter 8

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	9. Chapter 9

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Siddigfan for the plot bunny about Neal having prefrontal cortex damage, which would inform some of Neal's more reckless behaviors.


	10. Chapter 10

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	11. Chapter 11

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	12. Chapter 12

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	13. Chapter 13

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	14. Chapter 14

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	15. Chapter 15

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	16. Chapter 16

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	17. Chapter 17

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	18. Chapter 18

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	19. Chapter 19

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	20. Chapter 20

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	21. Chapter 21

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	22. Chapter 22

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	23. Chapter 23

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	24. Chapter 24

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	25. Chapter 25

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	26. Chapter 26

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	27. Chapter 27

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	28. Chapter 28

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	29. Chapter 29

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	30. Chapter 30

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	31. Chapter 31

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	32. Chapter 32

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	33. Chapter 33

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	34. Chapter 34

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	35. Chapter 35

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	36. Chapter 36

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	37. Chapter 37

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	38. Chapter 38

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	39. Chapter 39

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	40. Chapter 40

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	41. Chapter 41

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	42. Chapter 42

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	43. Chapter 43

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	44. Chapter 44

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	45. Chapter 45

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	46. Chapter 46

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	47. Chapter 47

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	48. Chapter 48

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	49. Chapter 49

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	50. Chapter 50

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	51. Chapter 51

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	52. Chapter 52

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com


	53. Chapter 53

The story that originated here as "Malfunction," a White Collar fanfic, has been pulled from public view because a modified version of the fic is being published! After significant changes to render it a stand-alone original work rather than fanfic, it is being released under the title Broken Blue Lines, by Ariadne Beckett.

Due to publication terms and conditions, the original fanfic had to be removed from public view. But I can send a gift copy to anyone who wants it; just shoot a message to ariadnebeckett@gmail.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this is it. The end of an amazing journey. Thank you, to all of you, for sticking with it, for commenting, for supporting me and keeping this alive through the literal years it took to complete. I've come to love you all.
> 
> If any of you would like to stay in touch, my email is ariadnebeckett@gmail.com. I'm terrible at communicating, but I'll do my best to check it. 
> 
> Malfunction will be publishing soon as Broken Blue Lines; feel free to email me for an advance review copy. You can also always request a copy of the original Malfunction at that address. I will probably have to take this story private at some point, so if it vanishes one day, log in to AO3 and you should be able to see it.


End file.
